Olivia Ryan
Summary Olivia Ryan appearance starts in Best Friends for Never, and continues during the majority of the Clique series. Personality Olivia plays as Alicia Rivera's alternative BFF, because she is not a member of the Pretty Committee. She is described as being "a dumb blonde", because she is naive and is always unlogical. Olivia wears knock-off stuff and constantly gets nose jobs, so Alicia started calling her Faux-livia. It also states in Revenge of the Wannabes that she wants to be friends with Massie Block and be part of the Pretty Committee. Alicia shows hatred of her in Sealed with a Diss, but the reason is not quite clear. Appearance Olivia is described as being a "10" like Alicia, though it is said that Alicia is more of an exotic beauty than her. She and her friend, Alicia Rivera are nick-named "The Twenty" because they are both tens. She is written in having buttery blonde waves and Tiffinay blue box eyes. Her nose is a perfect ski-slope (thanks to multiple plastic surgeries), and is a "beach babe", and is said to be beautiful in a different way than Alicia. Her eyes always have a lot of make-up on them. Family All that is known about her family is that she has one brother and an older sister. Her older sister is mentioned in It's not Easy Being Mean when she wants Claire to call her.You can find it on page 36. Her brother's name is Andy as it explains in Bratfest at Tiffany's on page 145. Olivia is also described having a surgeon as a dad and probably a working mom as her mother has a black Lexus, designed for work. Olivia's father is also described having secret girlfriends behind Olivia's mother's back. Her father's personal assistant is called Rose-May and is described having light blonde hair in a slick ponytail, green eyes and is very curvy. She is one of Olivia's father's secret girlfriends and is Derrick Harrington's (Derrington's) mother. Olivia's father is described as old and frail while her mother is described having jet black hair and green eyes. She looks like she is in her twenties. Her brother resembles Chris Abeley and her sister is described, "Slightly overweight with chestunt brown hair and carmel highlights, amber eyes. Olivia has a houskeeper, Jen, and a driver, Carlie. She is said to have a crush on Carlie as he is in his twenties and is Dempsey Soloman's brother. None of her family look like her, she is said to inherit her looks from her great grandmother Annie. Love Life Olivia attracts a lot of attention from boys due to her beauty much like Massie and Alicia. In Best Friends for Never, Cam Fisher and Derrington seem to take slight interest in her. In the Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Chris Plovert has a crush on her. She's not in a relationship untill Bratfest at Tiffany's, when she's dating Cam Fisher. Cam dumped her when she left her Health class infant in her locker and Claire Lyons finds it, sending Claire a text saying: Dumped O. Wrst mom. U r the only 1 4 me. Let's talk. XOX C